Homeless
by Secretspy286
Summary: (cats from my Warrior Cats registration) This is the story of Katie, an ordinary house cat. She doesn't have much experience with pain or heart break, but she soon will. What will happen? Will someone appear to heal her broken heart?(Rated T for warrior cats violence)
1. The Kit Life

**Ok, so I've actually decided to not do the story I started. I wanted to do something a little more different. So Heres the story of Katie. Plz read and review!**

It was a dreary, rainy day. The sun was blacked out by thick, dark clouds. A vicious wind blew, making the air cold. Thunder boomed occasionally, like a thousand trumpets in there lowest key. The feeling of dread filled the air.

I sat at the window, my dark paws tucked under me. My blue eyes stare at the black path where metal beasts some times pass by. Whenever a clap of thunder rings in my ears, my fur fluffs. The smell of chicken fills the wood building. I didn't think much of the weather. I did think about the huge metal beast out front and the big brown boxes in the building.

"Katie!" My housefolk, Karren, calls. I've learned that every time they say that, they're talking to me. I guess that's my name. I don't understand most of what they say, but I understand that. My head moves to an opening in the wall. She stands there with a bowl and an almost sad expression. "Here girl." She puts the food down. I jump from my spot near the window to eat the chicken which is in it. "We'll miss you." I don't understand what she just said, but it doesn't sound good.

"Are you ok?" I mew. She just smiles softly and leans down to stroke my head.

"Bye girl." When I look around, the den is empty. Where did the boxes go? Karren then stands up straight and walks to the door. I try to follow her, but she closes it before I can get out. I scratch at the cat door, but it's locked too. They never lock it!

I dash to the window to look out. The metal beat moves out of the grey path that leads to the building. I mrow loudly and paw the glass. Where are they going!?

My paws move before I realize and take me to one of the dens that have the huge soft nests in them. Ben, my other housefolk, always forgets to close the window. I'm in lick today, because it is open. I squeeze my fluffy body through the crack.

"Ben! Karren! Come back!" My paws smack against the rough black path. "You can't leave me!" There's a feeling deep in me, telling me they aren't coming back. Why would they leave? Did I do something wrong? Did I claw at the furniture to many times?

I skid to a halt after running for a while. The metal beast is already far gone. The rain has drenched my thick coat until it makes me look like I just took a bath. The cold seeps into my bones slowly until I'm shivering violently. A flash of lightning crosses the ground, making me practically jump out of my pelt. I quickly scurry back towards the way I came.

Where's the building? I know it was somewhere around here! Why do the buildings all look the same? Where's the scent!? Curse this weather! The rain is blocking out all the scent trails.

"I need to get out of this rain." I mew to myself. Narrowing my eyes, I try to find somewhere that will shield myself from the rain. A building porch catches my eyes. I pad over to it quickly, jumping through a small hole in the boards. Underneath it's dark and a bit slimy, but drier than outside. I find a path of fry dirt and curl up. My heart hurts. You know, maybe they will come back. Maybe they're just going away for a time to relax. But they usually take me along on those trips.

My mind is clouded with sorrow. I probably won't get any sleep any time soon. I curl my tail around me and start to lick my wet fur. Hopefully I can dry off, rest, and find my home tomorrow. The plan is set in stone in my mind.

Once happy with how dry my pelt is, I curl back up. With eyes closed, my mind tries to convince me to sleep. Hopefully I can before sunrise.


	2. City

My eyes blink open. Phew, it was all a dream.

Wait...

I look around. Above my head is a dingy, almost muddy ceiling of planks. Under me, instead of a soft blanket, is dry dirt. A knife of sorrow slices through me. It wasn't a dream. This is all real. Ben and Karren are both gone.

"What am I gonna do now?" I wonder aloud. Pushing myself up, my muscles groan in disagreement. I guess the wet air and sleeping arrangements didn't do good for me. I need a bed that's soft and warm.

Slowly, I pad towards the hole I jumped through to get in here. When I look out, the weather is nice. The sky is blue with a few small, white fluffy clouds scattered across it. The air smells crisp and fresh from the rain. The floor is still damp, but not soaked the grass has dewdrops on them, making the blades glitter in the sunlight. This will be perfect to find my home.

I step through the hole and onto the wet grass. The mud squishes between my toes in an uncomfortable way. My eyes move from one side to the other, trying to figure out what direction to go. When I sniff the air, all I can smell is fresh clean air. Which way is my home? I can remember where I ran from. Might as well just start off in one direction.

My paws carry me across the thin grey path. It's right next to the big black path, so I have to be careful. My ears swivel, trying to catch any sound of a metal beast. Maybe the big one that took Karren and Ben away will come back.

After a while of walking and not finding my home, I sit down in the grass. This is bad. What if I never find it? What if my housefolk don't come back? What will happen to me? Am I gonna die from starvation?

I sigh heavily. Maybe I can go to the forest. Whenever I got out I would go there and climb trees. Or maybe the city would be of better prospects. I could find easy food there, maybe even get some twolegs to give me some. I decide on the protest of the city and lift my nose to smell the air. The stronger smell of metal beasts comes from the right. Let's go that way.

I set off at a jog, eager to get to my destination.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The smell is super strong near the edge of the city. I've heard my housefolk talk a lot about it. The word city came up several times, so I guess that's what they call it. Also the word skyscraper and big buildings. I'm guessing those are the huge things that reach beyond the sky.

The place has the stench of the black path all over it. There's also something close to decaying animals. How can the twolegs stand this? My nose wrinkles in disgust. The only good thing is the faint smell of rats and mice. Those will be good for food.

Twolegs walk by, some almost stepping on me. I meow angrily at one male who almost kicks me. He doesn't seem to notice and continues to walk. Stupid twolegs. Some of them are jerks. That's also I name I learned from my housefolk.

I walk into a dark alley, sniffing for a mouse. When I reach the end, my eyes travel up the brick wall. It goes so high that I wouldn't be able to jump to the top.

"Hey, Scar, look at what we got here." A scratchy voice says from behind me. I spin around, fur fluffing up. There's two cats. One is dark brown with a scar over his right eye, so I'm guessing that's Scar. He has dark eyes. The other is dark grey with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes.

"Ooo, a kittypet." Scar sneers. "Wonder what a nice little kitty's doing way out here. What ya think Shadow." So that's the grey cats name. My face shows a bit of confusion. What's a kittypet? "Collar gives her away." I look down at my light purple collar that has a bell on it. Sharron gave it to me, so I never thought it was bad.

"Why you on our land, kittypet?" Shadow growls.

"I-I didn't mean to! I was just looking for food." I stutter, slightly fearful. I hadn't smelled any cats when I was walking down the grey path. The city stench must have blocked it out. "I'll leave if you want."

"Dead right you will." Scar hisses angrily. I inch back against the brick wall behind me. "Now get going!" He swats at me with unsheathed class. I squeak and run as fast as my paws can carry me. This day just keeps getting better!

I run for a good ten minutes before slowing down. My breath comes in short pants. I need to get in better shape. My head tilts to one side then the other, looking for another way to go. Not many twolegs are out because it's getting darker. Long shadows fill each corner.

"I need food." I mumble as my stomach growls. There's a set of tables near one big building. There's a slight smell of food coming from them. I pad over to the group of tables, nose up to smell the air. It's definitely twolegs food, but that's ok. I find a half eaten thing on the floor. It smells like meat between two slabs of bread with a...pickle? Oh well, food's food.

I bite off a piece, finding it actually not half bad. After finishing it, I sit down to clean my paws and get the pebbles out of pads. They're quite irritating.

"What's a house cat doing all the way out here?" A higher voice, that of a girl, says from behind me. I jump around again, feeling a sense of déjà vu. There stands a she-cat who looks like she lives on the streets, we'll sort of. Her fur is pitch black with bright pink specks and dashes scattered across it. That doesn't seem...natural. Her eyes are amber.

"Oh Uhhh..." I look at her with wide eyes. She seems to smirk.

"What, cat got your tongue?" She jokes.

"I was looking for food." I mutter.

"Understandable. But why aren't you home with your housefolk or something?" She asks curiously.

"They left and I was trying to find them. A huge truck took them and all their stuff away." Her eyes turn slightly sympathetic.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Why? They might come back." I say with slight hope, but not much.

"They won't. They left for good." My heart feels like it's cracking in two.

"H-how do you know that?" My voice breaks.

"Happened to me." Is all she says. "Now come on. I'll take you to my den." She turns swiftly on her paws and trots away. I follow, an air of depression around me. Is she right? Are they never coming back? It feels like a icy knife has pierced my heart.

She leads me to a different alley. There's a hole under one of the walls that has light filtering from behind it. We slide under the wall and into a smaller, square space. There's a big brown box like the ones they put my housefolks' stuff in. There's a big comfy looking blanket.

"This is where I stay." The she-cat meows while sitting on the blanket. "You can stay with me until you get back up on your feet or figure out what you wanna do." I shift on my paws a bit awkwardly.

"Uh, I never got your name." I mumble to her. Her ears flick.

"Oh yah! I'm Pink." I look at her pink dashed pelt. She follows my gaze. "My old housefolk did it to me. She was...strange." She looks off into space thoughtfully.

"How long have you lived in the city?" I ask curiously while sitting down in the corner of the box on the soft blanket.

"Long enough. I know these paths like the back of my paw. I also know the best places for food." She smiles slightly.

"I met a couple of other cats at sun high. Do you know them?" I ask. She tilts her head slightly.

"Did you catch their names?"

"Yah, Scar and Shadow." Her eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"Those two are leaders of a group here in the city. They calls themselves the Blood Cats. Bad group." Ok, that makes me feel safe! Note the sarcasm. "Get some sleep, you must have had a long day." With a nod, I curl up.

My mind is stuck on Karren and Ben. I think of all the warm nights we spent cuddling, all the delicious meals, all the scratches behind the ear. My heart longs for those days.

Sleep soon over takes me. Maybe tonight won't be so bad.


	3. Life on the Streets

**Yay! Another chapter!**

-:Two Weeks Later:-

"Pink, I caught two mice." I drop them outside the box which she is resting in. Pink and I have become really close friends. She's taught me a bunch of tricks and how to get around the city. I've never had a closer friend.

"Nice job Katie!" She purrs happily. Pink then returns to cleaning her pelt. I take the mice to the small pile of dead prey we have collected. It's just incase we have a day where we can't find any mice or rats or anything.

"Have you been here all day?" I ask with a flick of my tail.

"Yah. I was planning on going out later." She says between licks. I nod and circle around, then lay down on the blanket. My head rests on my paws. "I'll leave when the sun sets."

"Ok. I'll probably just take a nap when you leave." I suddenly fall silent, thinking. "Have you ever had a mate, Pink?" I know it's a random question, but I was just curious. Her face falls slightly.

"Yes." Her voice is quiet.

"Can you tell me about it?" My ears tilt back slightly.

"Sure." She clears her throat. "It was this tom I knew when I was a house cat. He was very handsome and kind. He had brown fur and his housefolk died a dark red stripe down his back. Our housefolk were friends, so we spent a lot of time together. We just decided to be mates one day, but it was one of the best days of my life." She sighs sadly, curling her tail around her paws. "But one day, he didn't come over to talk. I waited, but he didn't come. He didn't come the next day, nor the next. When I did see him, it was when his housefolk were burying him in their yard. He had died of sickness." My ears fall back against my head. Her eyes leak oily tears.

"I'm sorry." I murmur quietly. She sniffs, and rubs a paw over her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything. Nature can be cruel." After steeling her emotions, she looks to the sky. "Well, I better go." With that, she stands and trots through the tunnel. I stay laying in the corner of the box. What a sad story.

It makes me think. Life can be cruel. My housefolk left, I got lost in the city, but at least I have Pink. She's the one who's gotten me through this. I need a friend and she was there for me. Hopefully that's how it will be for a while.

Little did I know that life wasn't on my side that day.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I was close to high moon, when the sky reaches half way across the sky. Pink still hasn't returned. I sit in our box, worried. What if something bad happened? What if the Bloo Cats found her? So many what ifs.

When another bit of time has past, I get restless. I need to go find her. My paws carry me out of our little cur of space and into the black paths. With a big sniff, her scent is immediately recognizable. She went left, towards the big mouse next we found. It's a bit of a walk, but there's plenty of mice there. No wonder.

I follow her scent trail, nose tilted up slightly. The smell of gas also fills the air, but I can still make out the scent. My nose has gotten a lot better in the past days. I can Distinguish things a lot easier.

My collar rings with every step I take, making the silence not so bad. I haven't removed my collar because it reminds me of my housefolk. I'm not ready to let go of them completely yet.

"Pink!?" I exclaim in a whisper. No reply. Her scent is getting stronger, but so is that of the metal beast. My pace picks up slightly. 'She's fine.' I try to assure myself. Pink is one of the smartest cats I know, not that I know many. She couldn't have gotten hurt. "Pink?" I try again. No answer.

Suddenly, I see a shape on the black path. My mind tries to make connections that it's a rat, but it's way to big for that. I walk farther down the grey path until I can see it better. When I do, my breath leaves me.

"Pink!" I cry out, dashing to the middle of the black path. She lays there, sides slightly moving with faint breaths. Her eyes are closed and it looks like her ribs are crushed. "Pink are you ok?" I grab her by her scruff and tug her to the grey path. A small groan leaves her muzzle. Her amber eyes flutter open. They're clouded with pain.

"Katie?" Her voice is raspy.

"Don't worry Pink, you'll be fine." I don't know who I'm trying to convince, her or me. "You can't leave." A small smile crosses her face.

"Don't worry Katie. You'll be fine without me." I let out a whimper.

"No, no! Don't say that, you'll be fine." Even now I don't believe my words. A metal beast must have hit her. She has the marks on her fur.

"At least now-" she coughs, a bit of blood dripping out of her mouth. My eyes tear up. "I'll be with Joey." With that, her breath stills. I cry loudly.

"No! Pink, you can't! I don't want to be on my own!" I wail at her now lifeless body. Her eyes are dull but still open. I shut them with my tail. Another piece of my heart breaks. Why does there have to be so much pain!?

I end up dragging her body all the way back to our den. I set her on the blanket inside the box then step back. She looks almost peaceful. Her paws lay limp while the box casts shadows across her body. This just makes me sadder.

"Goodbye Pink." I lick her head in one last gesture of friendship before leaving. No use staying somewhere that will just bring me more pain. I'm down to my last resorts. It's time to go to the woods.

**Plz review! Bye kittens!**


End file.
